The ghoul empress
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: The ghoul empress was so pretty . With her hair white as snow .But with all this cold, she just wanted to be near her beloved. Oneshot. Yomo x fem. Kaneki story.


**Rated :T**  
 **Warnings :Au, genderbending,ghouls dont eat humans here.**  
 **Couple:Yomokane(Yomo x Kaneko).**  
 **Summary: The ghoul empress was so pretty . With her hair white as snow .But with all this cold, she just wanted to be near her beloved. Oneshot.**

 _Initial Note: Kaneki is the empress of Japan and Yomo is a noble. And Kaneko's lover._

Narrator P.O.V.

"The white snow was falling through the window .Was midwinter. It was very, very cold even. Almost nobody could stand so cold.

In the window of a large hallway, a tiny figure looked the environment outside.

The person in question was a petite girl with big white hair and a black eyes . By dress and crown, already gave to know that she was the empress.

Kana Kaneko was her name. The youngest Empress of century . First half ghoul to rule the country . Daugther of a ghoul with a human.

The ruling was 25 years old and was there three years in power. Thanks to her, ghouls could walk the daylight in peace. The empress was struggling to unite all the ghouls and human japanese.

Kaneko was on a normal day, i would say to calm very much .Was a very cold day and few people dare to leave the house unless it was very necessary.

Kana Kaneko would love to be in bed these hours .But , it was only 3 pm. Well, she was the empress. In short , she could do whatever she wanted.

But, an empress should set a good example to her people .And for more than a bed to call her, was not bedtime. And even though she lie, she would fall asleep alone. Her lover was busy prowling the palace.

Kaneko thought a cup of steaming tea would do well. Then she was the kitchen.

Tiptoed Kaneki looked out the door to see how employees worked .Well, the actual kitchen was tremendous frenzy. Employees rushed to prepare dinner. Bad time to ask for a tea.

Kaneko need something else to warm up.

She was tough to take a bath. But , gave the idea. She had made all imperial duties. And with the snow outside, no visits to receive.

Locked in the privacy of her bathroom, Kaneko was seen in her huge bathtub. In a warm bath.

The bath was relaxing but it would have been better if her favorite noble was next to her. He also has his army chief duties.

Kaneko wants her husband around. She can hardly wait for dinnertime.

...

Dinner arrived. Full of hot things: soup, rice balls and many things toasty warm.

And with the meal arrived the beloved of Kaneko.

As they ate, the couple started a conversation.

"How was your day my love ?" Kaneko said.

"Strengthening surveillance, dear. With low visibility, an enemy can take advantage and enter the palace to attack you ." the tall and strong man beside her said.

"They can come, i will not be afraid. I'm SSS and come with everything." said a confident Kaneko.

"I see you have become more confident in your ability, Kana. But do not let it go to your head."

"Yes, Ren. Dont worry. Always alert, i will be."

"And how was your day, honey?"

"I took advantage of the lack of imperial meetings to fill out some papers and review petitions."

"You did well, Kana. Take your time well."

"But ,i missed you. I wanted showered with you, Ren."

Yomo looked his wife with bedroom eyes and said:

"I missed you too, Kana. I wanted your little hands on my body. And your mouth on mine."

"Oh, Ren! You can have it all of it . Just after we finished the dinner."

...

After the end of the dinner ...

Once Yomo and Kaneko reached the hallway ...

Yomo took his wife in lap and ran through the corridors until him reach the imperial room.

There he locked the door and then threw his wife in bed.

She was still agitated because of run .Her face was redder.

Yomo threw himself on top of her.

Kaneko became even redder.

She feels excited to have that big teddy bear on her.

"The Bear" was ão, Kaneki ran her fingers through his silver hair.

After a few minutes in that position, he turned to the side and pulled his wife close.

Kaneko felt the big toes of her husband run by her long white hair. As white as the snow outside.

As the snow fell, inside the warmth of the fireplace and her husband keep everything so warm.

Kaneko is happy.

Yomo down his hand in his beloved's body and kisses her shoulder. It is the sign that he wants to make love to her.

And while the cold outside dominates here , in this bedroom is eternal summer. "

Endnote :  
Do you like it ? Comments ?


End file.
